<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mind games by retrovirge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032694">mind games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrovirge/pseuds/retrovirge'>retrovirge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesamdude - Freeform, Blood, Clocks, Dream Smp, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fear, George - Freeform, GeorgeNotFound Misses Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound Visits Clay | Dream in Prison (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Lowercase, M/M, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Panic, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Prison, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Sam | Awesamdude, dream - Freeform, dream is a pissbaby, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform, glass, not enough time, platonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrovirge/pseuds/retrovirge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>george visits dream in prison, and he is told a secret that changes george’s perspective on the smp for the rest of his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>dreamnotfound - Relationship, platonic - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mind games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warnings- kinda graphic murder, blood, death</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>when asked about the day in l’manberg where dream was held accountable for his crimes and taken to prison, most would say it was a good day. most would say they were glad he was taken away and locked up, held in the cages of a cell and left to rot for eternity.</p>
<p>
  <em>and then there was george.</em>
</p>
<p>he had attempted to stay back from everything that was happening, tried to make his own peace. he tried to hide away from the chaos, sleeping through the most drama filled events and just hoping- pretending that it was <em>not real.</em></p>
<p>he pretended everything wasn’t happening. he tried to just keep his basic friend group small so he wasn’t caught up in the drama, talking with sapnap and dream and rarely anyone else.</p>
<p>
  <em>and then, ironically, dream was taken.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>he was taken away from him.</em>
</p>
<p>after he heard about tommy’s death, george was shocked that dream would stoop so low. even after everything he had done, he still had faith left in dream.</p>
<p><em>he wanted to help. to help dream <span class="u">realize</span> what he was doing</em>.</p>
<p>it took a lot of begging, but eventually sam let him into the prison, letting him go visit his friend.</p>
<p>upon first seeing him, george was a little surprised. dream still had his mask sitting next to him, meaning they hadn’t taken it from him, which… did indeed confuse him, as he thought <em>everything</em> would be taken from dream.</p>
<p>he was sitting on a small chest in the corner of the cell, munching on what looked to be a potato. when the lava wall opened, dream looked up, looking bewildered that sam had let another person in.</p>
<p>his eyes were softer as he looked at george, said man stepping into the cell and looking back to sam, who gave him a silent, worried nod before closing the lava wall.</p>
<p>george looked back to dream, sighing and giving him a small nod. “...hi dream.”</p>
<p>“hi- george, uh…” dream cleared his throat. “you… came to visit me?” he said quietly, making the brunette give a nod in response. “i… i suppose i did, yeah.”</p>
<p>“oh…” he glanced down for a second, then shook his head and looked up again. “but… why?” dream put his potato down, frowning as he gazed to george, standing up slowly. “why would you… what… why do you <em>want</em> to?”</p>
<p>george frowned softly, glancing around nervously. “i- i don’t know, i-” he let out a sigh. “i… guess i missed you, dream.”</p>
<p>dream’s eyes widened slightly, clear confusion in his gaze before he glanced away. “i- <em>why</em>?”</p>
<p>he looked almost hurt for a second, then… angry, looking up to george with furrowed brows. “you- you have <em>no</em> reason to miss me, not after everything i’ve done, i- <em>why</em>?”</p>
<p>george looked sullen, the man staring down as he avoided looking at dream at all costs. “i- i don’t know, dream.” he looked up again, but kept his gaze to the right, not able to look him in the eye. “if i knew, i would tell you, i- why do you even want to know?” he gave dream a once-over for about one second, then quickly turned away again. “i’m- i’m <em>here</em>, that’s the point.” he said sharply, his voice shaky.</p>
<p>dream suddenly stepped closer, shoving george back into the wall. george flinched, but didn’t call for sam. not yet.</p>
<p>“you aren’t <em>SUPPOSED</em> to be here!” dream’s voice trembled with what sounded almost like panic. “you- i- i hurt <em>SO MANY PEOPLE</em> on this server!” he took in a sharp breath, pressing george further into the obsidian. “<em>WHAT</em> <em>do you WANT from me???</em>”</p>
<p>george squeezed his eyes shut as the other yelled, struggling for a moment before pushing him off as finished talking. “<em>STOP it, would you???</em>” he dusted himself off, taking a step away from dream. “i’m here because i know you <em>KNOW</em> better! you <em>clearly</em> don’t want to be here, you clearly feel <em>SAD</em> and ALONE and unhappy, and i can tell dream- <em>i can SEE it, so don’t even TRY to deny it-</em> you <em>REGRET</em> what you’ve done!” he jabbed a finger at dream. “<em>YOU</em> don’t want to be here, <em>I</em> don’t want to be here, but we have to be! this is the only way i can see you, and this is the only way they’ll let you <em>live</em>!” he thrust his hand to the lava wall, hunched over as he practically panted, breathing as shaky as the rest of him. “you’ve already <em>made</em> your mistakes, and you need to fix it! you <em>will</em> fix it, i <em>know</em> you want to!”</p>
<p>he took a step toward dream, breathing sharply. “again, you’ve already made your mistakes, so what do you plan to do now?! are you going to <em>run</em> from them, or are you going to struggle in vain to <em>FIX</em> them for the rest of your bloody life?!” he stared at him, eyebrows furrowed in anger as he gaped to the other, making sweet, <em>sweet</em> eye contact.</p>
<p>it was silent for a moment, then dream spoke.</p>
<p>
  <em>“you say that like i have a /choice/.”</em>
</p>
<p>george stared at him, then stepped back, his gaze harsh. “<em>dream. you- you HAVE A CHOICE!</em>” he took a huffed breath. “i- you-”</p>
<p><em>“no i DON’T!”</em> dream turned away, walking towards the lava wall and just standing there. “i…” he looked upset for a moment. “you wouldn’t <em>understand</em>, george.”</p>
<p>“then <em>make</em> me understand!” he stepped closer to him. “<em>enlighten</em> me! for gods <em>sake</em>, dream, i just want to <em>help</em>-”</p>
<p>“you <em>WOULDN’T understand!</em>” he whipped around to stare at george. “do you know what it’s like to be fucking <em>CONTROLLED</em> by someone? no! NO you do <em>not</em>!”</p>
<p>both men stopped, staring at each other.</p>
<p>the air was as heavy as all the weights in a gym compressed together, their eyes locked as they both tried to process what just happened.</p>
<p>“i- you’re-” george was the one to break the silence. “<em>controlled</em>?”</p>
<p>dream stared sharply at the lava, his breathing uneven as he slammed his fist into the obsidian wall. george flinched, his eyebrows furrowing.</p>
<p>“is- everything okay in there?” sam called out from the other side of the orange liquid.</p>
<p>“uh- yeah!” george agreed quickly, glancing to where the sound came from worriedly before walking to dream.</p>
<p>“what- what do you mean controlled?” he placed a hand on dream’s shoulder, frowning as the man flinched before settling down a bit.</p>
<p>“i-” dream sighed shakily. “you- you can’t tell anyone what i’m about to tell you, promise?”</p>
<p>george frowned. “but- but if someone is controlling you and you tell me, i- i might be able to stop it, i can-”</p>
<p>“<em>PROMISE</em> me, george!” dream stared at him, giving him a serious glare. george frowned a little, considering for a moment before sighing. “...<em>fine</em>, just- tell me, please.” dream sighed, glancing to george for a moment before shaking his head, turning to look at him and taking his hands. “someone- someone is controlling me, george. i can sometimes gain control back, like right now, but- someone is- is controlling me.” he mumbled, glancing down. “they…” he took a trembling breath. “they made this war get so out of hand, i…” he glanced to the side. “i would have just given up the discs and farmed some more, but i <em>couldn’t</em>, h- they- they wouldn’t <em>let me.”</em></p>
<p>he squeezed his eyes shut, tears welling inside of them. “they- they’ve been gaining more and more control over me lately, i’m surprised i can even keep control this long right now… i’m <em>sorry</em> george, i <em>swear</em> i don’t want this, please believe me...”</p>
<p>george stared at him for a moment, his eyes wide. he just stared and stared until he stepped closer, pulling dream into a hug.</p>
<p>dream was very confused, but he slowly returned the hug. “george-?”</p>
<p>“who is it?”</p>
<p>“what?”</p>
<p>“who- who’s doing this to you?”</p>
<p>dream bit his lip. “you- you won’t be able to do anything, he’s already-”</p>
<p>“i don’t care, <em>TELL</em> me!”</p>
<p>dream took a slow, shaky breath, thinking for a moment before sighing shakily. “fine, it… it’s… the person controlling me is sh-”</p>
<p>he suddenly froze, his body tensing. george frowned worriedly, glancing up. “dream-?” he attempted to pull back from the hug, but dream suddenly had a tight grip on him, causing george’s heart to jump, and not in a good way. “dream?! <em>dream</em>, say something!”</p>
<p>dream hugged george closer, saying nothing as he used one hand to rummage in his own pockets. ignoring george’s protests, he moved his hand back to hug george, looking down at him as they made eye contact. dream’s eyes contained a glimpse of evil, a wicked grin on his lips.</p>
<p>
  <em>oh no.</em>
</p>
<p><em>“nice try, sport.”</em> was the next thing he heard, and the next thing he felt was a sharp shard of broken glass plunging into his back.</p>
<p>george gasped out for air, hand grasping onto dream, or- whoever was <em>controlling</em> him. “<em>sam- sam</em>!” he weakly gasped out for him.</p>
<p>“is- are you okay? i- hold on!” he heard sam call out, and he heard a button being pressed. the lava began to open back up.</p>
<p>george felt dream pull the glass out, bringing the bloody, sharp object in front of george as he grinned wickedly at him. “thank god sam left a clock in here, the glass on it makes for a <em>good</em> weapon…”</p>
<p>george could see sam running to them from the corner of his eye. “<em>george!”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>and that was the last thing george heard before the glass was plunged right into his neck.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>a few seconds later, george heard a confused, british voice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“george…?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“w...wilbur…”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oops my finger slipped PAIN</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>